Friends For Never
by Bobbi Phantom
Summary: When Danny and Tucker leave Sam in their second year of high school, Sam's life takes a turn for the worst.  After a year of living through the pain can Danny come back and make it better?  Or will it only get worse?
1. Chapter 1

**These is me secound story and this one is much easier to write that the other one since Sam is blind in that one...**

**Sam: Why'd you make me blind?**

**Me: Because I'm the author!**

**Sam: That's no fair!**

**Me: Don't worry. You are fine in this one! .**

**Sam: !**

**Me: On with the story! By the way I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p>Well, just to be blunt, life sucks. I mean, my only two friends in the world blew me off for girls in our sophomore year at Casper High.<p>

Well, while Danny and Tucker were out having fun my life took a turn for the worst. My mom and grandma left me and Dad and never came back, and after few months he started beating me. And not the small light slap. I mean beating, punching and kicking and slapping and throwing and all that good stuff that makes you sore in the morning.

That was a year ago. Now in my third year of high school and I haven't even talked with Tucker or Danny in over six months. Well, how about I take you with me on my life journey? Well to bad! You're reading it so stop you're whining. I'll start with the fourth day of school.

As I walked into the crowed halls full of laughter and screaming I was filled with disgust.

'How can these people be so happy in this hell whole?' I thought. I walked to my locker and put away my things and was starting to get out my books for geography when I heard someone call my name.

"Sam? Is that you?" a boy with raven-black hair asked.

"No, I'm a talking bat. Who're you?" I asked.

"Sam it's me! Danny!" Danny said.

Whoa! Danny really changed. I mean he still had that shaggy hair cut and same cute baby blue eyes, but he was now towering a head over me. And was now ripped! Must have been from the ghost hunting.

Did I mention that those two didn't even call me for ghost hunting! Some friends they were huh!

"Oh, yeah. How's it been going?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Nothing really. How 'bout-"

"Danny! Who you talking to?" a African-American boy asked.

OMG! That's Tucker! He still had his red beret and black glasses, but he was ripped to and also a head taller than me to. I'm starting to get scared of about how I looked if was still ghost hunting. Gross!

"Hey Tuck!" I said. He looked confused at first, gosh he's still slow, but a smile came to his face. I must look different too if these two didn't recognize me. I had changed my clothing style. Now I wear dark skinny jeans with a long sleeve black shirt, you know to cover my bruises, and my hair was longer. Almost to the middle of my back.

"Sam! I haven't seen you in like-"

"Over a year." I said with raised eyebrows.

The two of them just looked at each other with guiltful eyes.

"It's okay guys. You had your own lives to." Although you threw me out of it fast, I thought.

"Yeah, but it's still not right. I mean you're are best friend." Danny said.

"Yeah, what he said!" Tucker said pointing at Danny.

"Whatever." I said as I walked away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the hurt look on their faces, but I really didn't care. They weren't there for me when I needed them so they're not really my friends.

The rest of the day went by in blur. Classes seemed short and easy and I was alone to read my novel. The only thing that spoiled my mood was the last bell of the day which told me I had to go back to my hell whole of a home.

As I closed my locker Danny and Tucker came up to me.

"Hey, Sam! Want to hang out with us today." Danny asked.

I was a little, no, really surprised. "Why?" I asked, "Don't you have girlfriends who would rather hang out with you?" Again I saw the hurt in both of their eyes.

"No, as of three minutes ago we both are single." they both said with cheesy grins on their faces.

I thought about it for a minute. It might be nice to go out with them and not listen to my dad. Oh shoot my dad! Today was the day dad said he wanted to relief stress from work. Which meant more beating. My body was still blue and purple from the last beating, but I still had to go so he would go 'easy' on me.

"Nah, thank you the offer though, but I have plans." I said as I started to walk away.

"Wait! Sam!" Danny said as he grabbed my shoulder.

I tiny scream of pain escaped my lips as my book bag dropped to the floor. Danny immediately dropped his hand and looked at me. The shoulder he had grabbed had fallen victim to my dad's fury last night and was still very sore.

I turned and looked at them, their eyes were full of concern, mine full of fear. I turned back around and started running with my bag in tow towards my house probably leaving them with the thought "what the hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo what'd ya think?<strong>

**Was it amazing!**

**Just leave me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm really glad that I don't have to work on this chapter anymore...**

**HOLY CRAP! I FORGOT! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!**

* * *

><p>When I got to my front door step I stopped to catch my breath before I went inside. I slowly opened the door and walked carefully and quietly upstairs hoping Dad hadn't heard me. I was a few steps away from my door when I hear "Sam get down here! NOW!" Dad was yelling with such fury that I thought that I was going to die that night.<p>

I quickly threw my stuff into my room and ran back down stairs. "Y-yes dad?" I asked very quietly.

"I need to start our session now. I can't hold it in anymore!" he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

I nodded and walked up to him. He raised his hand up high and slapped me. Hard. The corner of my mouth started to bleed because I bit it. A sick twisted smile can to his face and he continued.

**FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN**

After an hour of our 'session' he said he was done and told me get cleaned and to do my school work, I guess he's still a dad in some parts.

Some of the 'session' had been beating, but most of it was just him yelling at me that I was worthless and had ruined his life.

I walked up the stairs slowly and painfully. Once in my room I got the HUGE first-aid kit I had and started to look at myself. I got a new bruise on my stomach and a small one on my face which I would have to cover up with make-up. The worst thing was that I think he broke my ankle. I looked at it at all angles I could manage and decided that it was indeed broken.

I got a piece of cloth and stuffed it in my mouth so that Dad wouldn't hear my scream as I reset the bones. Tears streamed down my face as I painfully moved my ankle back into place. After I thought that it was in place I gently felt around to see if any bones were sticking out of place.

I compared my broken one to my non-broken one and the only deference was the swelling. I gently wrapped it and went to my desk to try to get my homework done. I had finished math and science before a wave of darkness consumed me.

**FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN**

I cracked my eyes open as light hit my face in my dark room. I looked around my room and saw the light was coming through the window. I looked back down at my desk and saw that my science text book was covered in drool. As I wiped off the drool I looked at my watch.

IT WAS TEN TILL EIGHT! I AM SO LATE FOR SCHOOL!

I jumped up suddenly and fell back down. 'Right, I now have a broken ankle.' I thought, 'Good thing my combat boots work as braces too.'

In sat back up in my chair and got out a piece of paper with my father's signature on it and wrote a quick excuse from P.E. Next I put on my combat boot and tried walking around. I was limping and it was painful, but I could walk.

I figured that I couldn't put on my jeans so I got out my old skirt and leggings on with my long sleeved black shirt and quickly walked out the stairs grabbed an apple and started to limp for school.

Half way to school I realized something. It was a frickin' Saturday! I turned back around for my house and slowly limped back. Gosh, when you're limping on a broken ankle your foot hurts like crap.

When I got home I went up to my room and turned on my computer to find a small clinic that could really fix up my ankle. There was one nearby that I could limp to in twenty -five minutes, but I would have to pass by Danny house. Sheesh I just can't win this week can I?

Since I had enough time I decided to change out of the leggings and shirt and slipped into some dark gray sweats instead. I wasn't sure if dad was home or not so I thought the best things to do would be to go down the stair slowly. Each step hurt worse than the first, but I managed and moved to the door. Once outside I looked around to see how busy the street was today. Not a single car in sight.

I was getting close to Danny's house now and I wasn't sure if I could make it passing by the familiar home. I wasn't easy, but I did make it. I made it until Danny called out to me.

"Sam? Hey Sam wait up!" Danny was at his window when he called out to me. I would have tried to escaped, I really would have, but I'm pretty sure I couldn't out limp him. "Hey, Sam. Where you going?"

"Why do you care where I go?"

"I was just wondering. Sheesh."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to keep walking on to the clinic. While walking a heard an extra set of footsteps. "Why you limping Sammy?"

I whirled around faster than lightning, "Don't call me that." I turned back around and continued on.

"You didn't answer my question."

I sighed in agitation, "Fell down the stairs last night. Thought I sprained it but now I think it's broken."

This time Danny whirled me around. "You're walking on a broken foot!" He was practically yelling in my face.

I brushed him off me. "Not a broken foot, a broken ankle." He stood in front of me blocking my path. The jerk.

"Why are you walking on it then?"

"There's a small clinic nearby that can fix it up." I pushed pasted him and walked on. He caught up to my pace.

"Why aren't you going to the hospital?"

"People will think my dad's abusing me if I go there." The less you hide things the less questions asked.

"What about driving to the clinic?"

"To dangerous." Only a few more minutes till I'm at the clinic. Danny stopped me went in front and bent down with his back towards me. "What are you-"

"Get on. Get on my back," his tone was very serious, mega serious. I was surprised my shook it off.

"I think I'll walk," I started to more around him.

"Sam, get on my back," his voice was super serious and he sound like he wouldn't stop till I got on.

"Fine." I climbed onto his back and stood up and started walking.

"Have far?"

"Um, another block or two."

Danny turned his head to look at me, "Sam? Is that a bruise on you face?" My eyes went wide for a second. Crap I forgot about the make-up!

"I fell down the stairs. Remember Danny?"

"I don't think stairs can do that," Danny was mumbling to himself and I just left it that way. It was quiet for the next ten minutes then I saw the clinic.

"Danny, straight ahead," I said while pointing towards the clinic. He grunted and started towards it. It was a small clinic, and barely any people where there. Perfect. The doors where automatic so we didn't have any trouble with them. The lady at the desk looked up at us and said, "Hurt foot?"

"Broken ankle," Danny said.

"You can take her through take door right over here and then back out into the waiting room please." She turned back to her papers on the desk. Danny took me through the door and set me down on the table.

"Thanks Danny. You can leave now."

"I wait in the waiting room. I don't think you'll be able to walk just yet."

"You plan to carry me home?" I probably had a dumb look on my face.

"Yep," and with that he went out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it will probably be awhile untill another chapter is posted so just deal.<strong>

**Love**

** Bobbi Phantom**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! **

**I'm sooooooo sorry you guys! **

**I lost the magic for a while, but I'm back now! I even pushed myself so that this chapter has 2,000 words in it! Aren't you proud! Well I am! Anywho back to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Danny Phantom**

* * *

><p>Throughout the whole clinic procedure I was hoping for three things. One: For the nurse not saying that I had to go to the hospital; Two: For the nurse not to see any of my other injuries; and three: For Danny to be gone when I got out. And guess what? ALL OF MY HOPES WERE GRANTED!<p>

Not.

Well, all of them but the last. The questions were asked and I answered and none were questioned, but Danny still didn't believe that I had fallen down the stupid stairs. The guy just wouldn't let it go. I mean seriously, what else would take it? The nurse even gave me a freakin' pass from P.E.!

"Sammy. How did you really get the broken ankle?" his voice had no tone to it what-so-ever. Almost like a robot. I was on his back again and was bobbing up and down with every step he took.

"Don't call me Sammy," you got to give me points for still trying to avoid the question, right?

"Sam," now his voice sounded threating. I almost forgot that his voice could actually sound menacing.

I sighed, "Danny, I already told you-"

"You fell down the stairs." He finished me off with the robot voice, which was a very un-Danny voice, just so you know.

"Exactly!"

"Right. Now that was a fake excuse. What the real one?" He turned head to look at, but I looked away.

No way was I going to tell this boy what was going on. He left me, _betrayed_ me. And now he thought that he could just come back into my life with no more than a simple "Hello"? Well, that's not how the world works. I knew somewhere in my heart I did want to forgive him though, but that little glitter of my old self was buried by new self. It was lost among a secretive, lonely girl who was trying to forget that she ever had a family, let alone a dad.

"You know the reason."

"Samantha Elizabeth Manson! You tell me what happened right now!" his voice was sonorous and frightening. I actually flinched. Me! Flinching!

"Why do you care! What does it matter to you!" Tell you the truth right there? I was trying not to cry. I really wanted to tell someone, I wanted to be saved. But I couldn't. I was afraid, afraid that no one could save me.

"Because I care Sam. You're my friend," his voice was so soft and sweet now. It was like he actually cared. But I threw that thought out of my mind.

"_You're _not my friend."

After that we didn't talk. It got a little awkward, but my house soon came into view. Thank the lord! But instead of setting my down he started walking up the stairs.

"What're you doing?"

"Walking you to your room. Wouldn't want you to fall down those darn stairs again, now would we?" he turned his head around to look at me. And guess what the next thing he did was. Smirked! The guy actually smirked at me! The jerk.

As we headed up-stairs I started to get nervous. Nervous he would notice the absents of things like a family portrait on the wall that my mother always had hanging, or that many of the antiques my grandmother had were gone. If did notice this, he didn't say anything; but his head was intent on one door of the house, my father's.

The door was smeared with a sick red color, my blood. That happened a while ago. I was in my pajamas and he threw a vase at me. It shattered only my leg, I tried to run from him but he caught my leg, which turned his hands a bloody red. I screamed. He yelled. I kicked him and ran to my room and locked my door. Dad then went to his own door and slammed his hands onto it and fell to the floor crying, dragging his hands all the way down; trail of a sticky river following.

Danny stopped and stared at the door. He turned his head to look at me "What's that?"

"What's what?" I tried to keep my voice from shacking, but my body was about to explode like a violent earthquake, shacking and shuttering.

"Cut the crap. That stuff on your parent's door," he twitched his head in the direction of the door.

"_Parent's." Yeah right. _"Oh, that. Well, um, my mom wanted to paint the room a different color and dad actually didn't want to pay someone else to do it; so for a change he painted the room," I swallowed some saliva, _I hope he believes this. _"He spilled some paint and fell into it. When tried to get up he fell into the door and slipped down I guess. I wasn't home when it happened." As I had talked I had kept my voice calm but my body was having little trimmers from staring at the devil's door that had my blood on it for so long.

Danny didn't say anything. I turned my head to look at him and was shocked at what I saw. Danny had the expression of sympathy, hurt, and disbelief on his face.

"What?" his faced really freaked me out.

"When'd you become such a liar Sammy?" he shook his head. Back and forth. Some of his hair tickled my nose.

"That's not my name."

"Yeah, Yeah." He started walking down my hallway towards my door.

"What do you mean by me being a liar?" I'm still trying to sell this story, okay?

"You've been lying all day. You've got a fractured ankle, a bruised face, and there's blood on your father's door."

"Wait. What? Blood? You seriously think that's blood? What are you watching these days? And I busted my ankle going down those freakin' stairs. And the bruise on my face? Never even saw it." Is it just me or has Danny out grown his nickname Clueless?

"Whatever Sam." He continued to walk towards my bedroom door.

Well, ain't life swell? People start to give up after you annoy them for a little bit. . . I wonder if that's why Mom and Grandma left? Was I an annoying little goth brat? Could they not stand me? Then what did Dad think about me before those two left? Was I his little girl like he said?

". . . am? Sam!" Danny's voice was killer. Right up in my ear.

"What!" This guy did not know the meaning of personal space.

"I've been calling you for a while now Sammy." I looked up at him and glared. I noticed that we were in my room now. Me sitting on my bed, Danny standing in front of me, and a first-aid kit down by our feet, opened and with a blood stained cloth on top. _Crap! _I quietly kicked it under the bed.

How many times has he called 'Sammy" today? Like six at least. "Danny, I think you don't seem to get it. My name is not Sammy, it is Sam." He gave a very small smirk, but he made sure that I could see it.

"Would you rather I call you Sammy-kins?" He just had to use the nick-name my mother gave me. Didn't he?

I turned my head down to the floor, shielding my face with a black veil of hair, "Don't."

"Don't like that, do you Sammy-kins?" his voice was a mockery of my horrible weeks that I had noticed that I actually missed my mother. Dripping in a golden sauce of victory. He must feel proud, he thinks he's found my weak spot and is gloating about it. But does he know how much it hurts?

"Stop," my voice of a mere whisper.

"What? Sammy-kins don't like her name?" His eyes are sparkling. I don't need to look at him to know this.

"Please, stop." My voice is shacking and I'm on the verge of tears. This is not good.

"Tell me what's going on and I'll stop." I'm pretty sure he's enjoying himself. "Sammy-kins," he breathed out.

At that moment silent tears were falling down my face. A dam had broken and now there was a massive waterfall that was lose. I shook my head slowly. Back and forth. I barely cried from pain anymore. And I was pretty sure that my emotions were locked away somewhere deep within. But this boy had made me cried; and I didn't like it.

Danny angled his head, he was trying to see my face. "Come on Sammy. People don't get hurt like that falling down the stairs." He tone had lost the gloating ghost, he was now a begging merchant; trying to get a deal off of me.

I shook my head 'no'. He had gone back to his nickname for me, and I was grateful for that.

"Come on, Sammy. I'm here. I'm here for you." He was such a beggar. But that last sentence sent me other the top; but not in the way you think. I was pissed.

He's _here for me_? Where was he last year when this all start happening? Huh? Where was he when I was being abused? Huh? Where was he when I almost bleed to death? Huh? Where was he. . . where was he when I needed him the most?

"So you're here for me are you Danny?" My voice was still shacking, but from anger instead of fear. I was also trembling, trying to keep the fiery emotion in check.

"Yes! Yes, Sammy. I'm here for you! You understand that!" he sounded so relieved. He actually thought I understood. Well, I don't.

"Of course I understand. Dear, sweet, ole Danny-boy. But what I don't understand is; where were you last year? Off playing with some floosy slut!" I raise my head and my voice. Voice was no longer shacking but I'm pretty sure that face looked terrible. A sneer, tear streaked face, and eyebrows furrowed. What a looker.

Danny had a neon sign saying 'surprised' plastered on his face, "Sammy, I-"

"Don't you 'Sammy' me! You have no clue what's been going on and now you just want to come back into my life? Like we're good, old chums? Well, news flash, it's not gonna happen!" Man, I miss yelling. Let's the emotional dam I've had be freed. Freed from that dark place in my heart we it has been buried. You know, I could probably float after lifting off that weight.

"Sammy, if you tell me then I'll know. And I never left your life I've been watching you, especially since you've started _changing_," he says changing as if I've turned into some sort of monster.

"If you hadn't had left, you would have known." I flopped back onto my bed and groaned. And not that short _Oh God _groan, but a long, loud one that says _Why is this happening to me _groan.

Danny sat down on the bed, "But I'm here now Sammy. I can know now." This guy was completely hopeless.

"Yes. You're here until you leave again." I was really sore and was about to drift off into a blissful sleep, but I still ole Danny-boy to take care of.

"Sam. I'm not gonna leave." His voice changed, once again, into a serious, deep, sexy – you did not hear that – nature.

I gulped, "So you do know my name, huh?"

"Don't change the subject."

"Danny, listen. If you wanna know, you're going to have to earn my trust back. So I suggest you start trying to me my friend for more than a day." My eyelids are closed but I sneak a peek at Danny. His face is a mixture of seriousness, sexiness – again, you did not hear that – and. . . longing perhaps?

"Fine. Friends," he sighed.

I smirked, glad with my momentary victory, "Fri-"

"SAM! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Well what ya know. It's my '_parent'_, quotations and italicized intended. Guess Danny gets his wish. He's gonna feel so about what I'm going through. But the thing is, I don't know whether to feel glad about that or scared.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOO... WHAD YA THINK! I really want to know guys. If any of have suggestions please tell me! Also, even if i get <em>one <em>comment that helps me write, well type, another chapter. SOOOOOOO please, _please, PLEASE _comment.**

**~ Bobbi Phantom**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this was originally going to uploaded almost a month ago! but then some bad things happened and i got all depressed so i lost the will to write. And then i got writers block! Anywho, here's your chapter! **

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

**one more thing. I'M LEAVING! sorry guys. I also do not want any one to steal this story, or my other one. Please respect that. I am not leaving cause i want to. my parents are kicking me off. I may go to another site and my name will be bLUE dAISY on that site. i you really like me just try to find me. Both my stories will be deleted in a matter of two days. sorry.**

* * *

><p>I looked between the door and Danny, trying to figure out what the best thing to do would be. I could either push Danny out of my window, and hope he doesn't faze back through, or I could tell him what's going on. . . Nope, there's only one option; I just hope that I can push him out.<p>

"Was that your dad?" Danny looked at the door as if it was the most puzzling thing in the world. Right, daddy dearest was a lot nicer when Danny left; even though he hated Danny.

"Um, yea. Well it was nice to see you again. Bye!" I pulled him up by his hand and started pushing him towards the window while he was still confused.

"What are you doing?" He was now focused on me and my weird behavior.

"Nothing. Just, you know, Dad didn't like you then so I don't think he's gonna like you now; since, you know, haven't been around in a while." I was soooooo close to the window come on Danny still be confused!

"What's going on Sam?"

"SAM!" If this went on any longer Dad would come up and barge into my room. Not good.

"Nothing, you just need to leave." We were right next to the window. "Here's the door. Hope you have a nice day." I smiled at him and opened the window, indicating the window with my hands.

"Nope, you tell me what's going on." He crossed his arms over his chest and gave me a very suspicious look.

"SAM!" Dad started coming up the stairs.

I looked back to Danny, this time I was sure that my face just showed my fear, "Please Danny! Please just leave!" I was begging, I really didn't need this right now. He didn't need to see what would happen.

Danny hesitated, "Fine, but I'm coming by later." He then proceeded to change into Phantom and jump out of the window.

I sighed a sigh of relief. Then. . . "SAM!" Dad threw open my dad and came right up to me. He waited one second before he backhanded my face, making me stumble as my hand went right to my cheek. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and brought me up to him, my ear right by his mouth. I closed my eyes. "When I call you, you come. Do you understand?" His voice was strained, as if he was annoyed with my behavior. I nodded my head. "Good." He threw me down to the ground brutally.

"Is-is there anything you need?" I stayed on the floor, not feeling up to standing up and meeting his glare.

He turned towards me and looked down with disgust. "Why would I ever need you to do anything for me? You've ruined my life!" He then kicked me, hard, right in the stomach knocking the air out of me. "Because of you my wife left; and so did our money! You've torn our damn family apart!" I tried my hardest not to think of the words he spoke to me; to instead think of anything else. I always try to tune him out when he says these things, I don't want to turn into one of those people who thought of themselves as "crap" as they have always been told and treated. I know who I am, I know I usually don't take this crap; I'm just trying to wait to see if the family will ever come back together. Silly, huh?

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" The bad thing about tuning him out is that I tend to miss some pretty important things.

"N-no sir. I'm sorry, sir." I kept my head down, eyes averted from my dad's hysterical expression.

Silence clouded the room, tension thickening; fear chocking me as I waited to see what would happen. "You sicken me," before he pivoted out of the room, he made sure to spit, right into the top of my head. It made me feel sick and gross, like slime running down my head. Even after he had took his leave from the room I stayed in the position I was left in: head down, arms braced against the floor, a glob of spit nested in my hair. I'm pathetic. I started trembling. I had never been one for family, I mean I loved my grandma but mom and dad had always annoyed me; I miss it so much now. Our constant fighting, it showed our love for each other.

I don't know how long I stayed in that position, but it must have been awhile because I heard a tap on my window and a voice whisper my name; that or I was going insane. "Sam? You in there? You sleeping?" Nah, I'm just listening to Hannah Montana and singing into a hairbrush. I never understood stupid questions like that.

I ignored him, hoping he would go away, I didn't want him to see me this way. Pathetic and weak; he'd probably laugh. But we all know how my luck is, don't we? My ex-best friend just happens to have ghost powers and can freakin' faze through things!

I heard him. I heard him change back into regular Danny Fenton and hesitate before we walked towards where I was on the ground and kneel in front of me. "Sam? What happened, are you okay?"

I stayed where I was, trembling harder. I can't tell if I'm trembling from pain or embarrassment. Silent tears rolled down my face. Go. Go away. I don't want you here. Leave. Please. My inner voice begged Danny to leave.

Danny, hesitantly and gently, placed a finger under my chin. Shocked at his touch, I stopped shaking. "Sam, look at me." His voice was kind, yet commanding. I didn't listen, I stayed in my little spot still hoping me might change his mind and leave. He slowly started to raise my head, I had no strength left to oppose. After he finished raising my head I could feel him search my face for anything. I kept my eyes trained to the ground, to the pile of books that now lay messily on the floor from when I knocked it over when my dad had thrown me to the ground. "Sam. Look. At. Me." His voice commanding.

I slowly raised my eyes to his. Baby blue locked with lilac. He continued to search for whatever he was looking for. He raised his hand that was under my chin and started to gently brush tears away from under my eyes. "Sammy, what happened?" His voice sounded so kind and concerned his eyes soft and focused on my face. I felt wanted, even loved; and I couldn't stop the blush from rising to my face.

I quickly stood, despite the pain in my ankle and stomach, "I'm- I'm going to go take a shower." I turned and made my way to my door, leaving a confused Danny behind me.

FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN FFN

After taking a cold, quiet, and painful shower I returned to my room to see Danny sitting on my bed with my first-aid kit. . . And the bloody cloth. I stayed in place staring at him as he looked at me. "Sam." I tuned him out and started going around my room to clean it up a little. Putting books into my back-pack, straightening up books and other things on my floor, placing my wet towel on a hook, and then putting in ear buds and turning on my iPod; all the while ignoring Danny when we was trying to get my attention.

I sat in my desk chair, listening to music and going through the few notes I had taken during class. I must have really aggravated Danny, because the next thing I knew he was turning the chair around to face him and pulling my ear buds out. "Sam," a hard look on his face, "What is this?" he held up the bloody rag.

I looked at it for a few seconds. "Well, Danny, it is obviously a rag with some sort of red substance on it." I reached behind me and searched for the notebook. Once found, I started to look over the notes again.

"It was in a first-aid kit that was under your bed." I glanced back up to him. The most serious look I have ever seen was plastered to his face. He wanted answers and I didn't want to give any. Well isn't this going to be fun?

"Well, then there is a possibility that it is blood on the cloth." I looked back to the notebook. I only got to read a few words before Danny ripped the book from my hands and threw it across the room. "Hey! I need that!"

"And I need answers Sam. What is going on with you?" I glanced to him, then to the rag.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on with me." I stood up from the chair and made my way to the notebook, which laid sprawled open on the ground next to my bed. Right when I was about to grab the book, Danny grabbed my wrist, non to gently, and turned me around to face him again.

"Dammit Sam! Do you think this is funny? Your ankle's fractured, you got a bruise on your face, and there's a bunch of blood on this rag and your parents' door!" During his little rant, Danny had started to breathe heavily. He was getting really worked up over this. "Sam, people are going to think that you're being abused or something!"

I stared at him for a moment. "And what if I said I was?" Danny's eyes widen in shock at my answer, his grip also loosened. I took that chance to get my wrist back, go back to grabbing my notebook, and laying down onto my bed while flipping through the notes that I had little interest in.

"Sam. You can't be serious?" I glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. Never mind, he still lives up to the nickname 'Clueless'.

"And what would you do if I said I was?" I gave him a smirk. He was squirming, which meant I was winning. . . Hopefully.

"Sam, this is serious. You-" Danny stopped what he was saying when he caught my stare. It was my signature glare, filled up with seriousness. "Sammy. No," his eyes widen.

I shifted my eyes to the side, knowing that my chances of winning now were increasing. But at what price? Suddenly, Danny grabbed my sleeve clad arm and pulled my sleeve up to revile blue and purple bruises and small cuts that I would get from broken glass. I glanced from my arm to Danny, who was focused on my arm. He started to turn my arm, gentle, at every angle possible to see every inch of my arm. He then slowly brought his fingertips down on my arm and gently ran them over the cuts and bruises as if they would come off, like cheap make-up. Danny glanced back at me; the look he gave me spoke for itself, what happened?

"Things have changed since we've last talked." I shifted my gaze down to my messy sheets that laid on my bed.

"What? What things have happened Sammy?" he pleaded.

"Things." I didn't meet his gaze; my eyes were staying on my now very interesting sheets.

I felt his index finger land under my chin and pull it up so that I could look him in the eye, "What things?"

I looked him in the eye; I could see the compassion in his gaze. "You left," I whispered, "and then everything went downhill." I could feel the tears sneaking their way out of the corners of my eyes.

He searched my face; searching for anything and everything. For the answers he was afraid to ask and for every single detail in my life that he had missed. He looked pained. "Oh Sammy."

That's when the water works started. Small, tiny sobs chocked out of my mouth and trembles racked my body. Danny pulled me into an embrace and I latched my hands onto the front of his shirt and buried my face into his chest. Danny started rocking us both, whispering comforts into my ear. I started to cry harder, louder. I just let it all out; all the pain and fear that I had trapped away. After a while, my cries turned back into sobs with hiccups to accompany it. Danny laid us both down on the bed and I clutched to him tighter; I wasn't letting go. Danny still whispered into my ear and started to pull the covers over the both of us, all while still having one arm wrapped firmly around me.

Once we were both cover he murmured for me to go to sleep and then kissed the crown of my head. At the mention of sleep my eyelids started to feel heavy and instead of clutching Danny I snuggled into his chest. Finally, I drifted into a, hopefully, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd ya think? Did you guys feel like i rushed it a little bit? Cause i got the feeling it was rushed but I'm sure... Also if any of you guys have anything that you truely want to happen in the story be glad to tell me. I need some filler chapter until i get to the conflict part of the plot!<strong>

**Please comment and tell me what you guys thought! **

**~ Bobbi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Guess what!? I'M NOT DEAD! XD Btw: YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I just get so happy when I get a review, or follower! **

**So I know I've been gone, but... That's all I got. So here's chapter 5!**

**Btw: I don't own Danny Phantom **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

After that one night Danny has been doing his best to restore the friendship we had, even bringing Tucker back into the picture with him. The both of them would acknowledge me in school and I swear that groups of girls were giving me the evil eye whenever those two would talk to me. After school we would go to Nasty Burger or to the park nearby. Most of the talking would be done by those two and I would give a one word answer every now and then when they asked me something.

Today after school we headed to the Nasty Burger and Tucker was paying for it, he lost a bet to Danny; something about Danny passing an Algebra II/Trig. test. As Danny and I sat at our normal table, he with a smug grin on his face, I noticed some girls from our school across the room, whispering and shooting looks our way, and one even pointed out Tucker at the front buying the food. I turned to Danny and spoke, "So how are things going for you?"

He turned to me, "Did you just speak?" His eyes were widened and his mouth slightly opened, pure shock. Well, I had been silent for basically every outing we've been on.

"Ummm, yes?" I glanced back over to where the group of girls were sitting and saw them glaring my way.

Danny just sat there staring at me until Tucker came and placed the food in front of us. "Okay, tofu salad for Sam, burger meal for Danny, and meat lovers combo for little ole me!" Tucker said as he passed out the food. Tucker sat next to Danny, unwrapped his meat lovers sandwich, the disgusting thing, and started to go in for a bite until he noticed Danny's shocked face. "Okay… What happened? Did Sam confess her undying love for you or something? I must admit Sam, you work fast," he said with a nod of a head with his arms crossed over his chest. His sandwich totally forgotten for a chance to tease both Danny and I.

I felt my face heat up a bit as I proceeded to kick him with my combat boots under the table. His face twitched, but otherwise no sign of pain. Darn, must be the whole ghost hunting thing, shaped him into a real boy instead of the crybaby I once knew. There goes my trump card against him.

"No, not yet Tuck. She's still in denial. But she did speak!" he said excitedly, then slightly turned my way and winked.

My eyes widened, face heating up more. What happened to the little awkward boy I knew?! He's totally flirting! And good at it too. Darn, must be because he knows me to well and can get under my skin. "Shut up you two. Now I've got a question, exactly how popular are you two now?" I could still feel the looks of the girls on my back.

"Huh? Why?" Danny asked as Tucker was chewing on his now precious sandwich.

"Because if looks could kill I would be long by now," as I spoke I started to unwrap my plastic fork and slightly jerked my head in the direction of the glaring girls.

Danny and Tucker, still chewing his sandwich, looked passed my shoulder towards the girls. I heard a small gasp and figured that they saw that they had gotten caught and tried to look unsuspicious. "Them? Their just some of our adoring fans," Danny said nonchalantly while Tucker nodded his head.

"Right…." I took a bite of my salad. Adoring fans? What the heck is that?

"It's true. Ever since Danny beat Dash's ass he's been pretty famous, and well, we're a package deal. Though you got to admit, I'm not that bad looking either," Tucker said with an eyebrow waggle. **(A.N. I have no clue if that's what it's called, but I'm going with it)**

I raised an eyebrow, "I've heard about that rumor, never heard what started the fight. Was pretty surprised when I heard it about it though." I totally ignored the thing about Tucker being attractive.

"Oh Danny, you didn't tell little Sammy how the fight started?" he smirked at Danny as he sent Tucker a glare. I looked between the two, glaring slightly at Tucker for calling me 'Sammy,' before taking another bit of my salad. Their little battled lasted for a while as I continued looking between the two. They even continued the battle while I went up to get free water. Boys are insane.

"Okay guys. Obviously you can have this little male battle, thingy for as long as you want. But Danny, seriously, Tuckers got you where he wants you. Little at that devious smile on his face," I pointed my fork at his face then took a bit from it. Slowly Danny broke away from the staring contest and Tucker just smiled smugly as he took another bite. "There, now that wasn't so hard. Now was it?" I smiled at my two boys, they're truly a handful. I smiled even wider when I realized I considered them my boys again. "Oh, how's ghost hunting going?" I asked in a whisper and leaned in faintly.

What came next was absolutely the most disgusting thing that has ever happened to me. The two boys sitting across from me did a spit take….. with their gross meaty food. I was covered in meat and the smell almost made me pass out. As I sat there frozen and wide eyed, I heard snickering coming from behind. Those girls are literal stalkers.

"Holy…. Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked concern in his voice. I didn't respond, just continued to stare at the white table. I then felt something slowly trail down my head until it hit the table with a _splat_. Right in my field of vision was pink, undercooked meat that had fallen from my hair. Silence filled our table and my eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. That's when my stomach to give in. I started to heave; barfing in a public fast food restaurant was not on my bucket list. Even more, I wished I had a bucket.

"Shit!" Danny quickly got up from his seat and picked me up, bridal style, and continued exiting the restaurant and taking me to the nearest curb that had bushes near it. That was when the beauty started. I started to puke up everything that was in my stomach. Danny slowly rubbed my back in soothing circles with one hand and the other moved my hair out of the way and started to pick the meat out of it. "God, Sam. I'm so sorry."

"Oh, God," I managed to get out before I started to puke one last time. Once everything was out I was breathing heavily and the taste of bile in my mouth almost made me want to throw-up again, if there was anything left in my stomach.

"Well, there's a pretty sight," Tucker said as he walked up to us with all our book bags a cup of water. I glared at him and then took the water from him, swishing it in my mouth before spitting in out near his shoe. He looked down at it in disgust before taking a step away from it. "Too soon I guess?"

I ignored him and slowly started to get up, Danny following my every move just waiting for the right moment to give his help. I sent a glare at Tucker, and he just sent a small innocent smile back. "That- That was disgusting." I shivered slightly and wrapped my arms around my torso.

"Come on. Let's get you home," Danny moved to grab my bag from Tucker, and leaving his own with the dark skinned boy. Then without another word he started leading me in the direction of my house, guiding me with his hand on the small of my back. The walk from Nasty Burger to my house wasn't a long walk, probably three blocks at best, but autumn was coming in with a small cool wind in the air. Most trees were still green, but a few here and there had small spots of yellow, orange, and red forming. As the house started to come into few I was thinking that for once I was thankful to get into the place and just lay down. I was also thankful that I didn't have to worry about my father because of the business trip he had been on since two days ago.

I allowed Danny to open the door and guide me through the house to my room, trying his best to ignore the red stained door of my parent's room. Once inside I sat on my bed while he set my bag aside and squatted in front of me on the floor. He gently moved a strand of hair out of my face and looked into my eyes. I tried to give a smile, but failed in the end. He laughed at my attempt, "Why do we try to get the rest of it out of your hair, huh?"

I sighed, but then gave a smile nod. He gave the top of my head a glance, and then made one of the weirdest faces I've ever seen. His eyebrows raised slightly, making creases in his forehead, and his lips were pressed together in a thin line. "You don't want to touch the meat yourself, do you?"

"Not really," I sigh at the thought.

"I'll help you. Why don't you change into a bathing suit and meet me in the bathroom?" My eyes widened as he started to get up and made his way to the bathroom. I whipped my head towards him right as he made left the room. A bathing suit? What about all of my scars! Old and new!? I'm sure Danny is not gonna like them; he'll just ask more questions. That one night I got him distracted and he didn't figure out how I exactly got all those bumps and bruises. But it's not like I can just go in there in clothes. Wait, I'm I really that desperate to not touch meat that I'm willing to let Danny wash my hair for me? Yeah, I am.

I think over my options and decide that the best thing to do is a bathing suit and a long sleeve shirt on top. My legs are okay mostly, just a few bruises here and there. After thinking it over for another minute I decide that it's probably best for me that I just go along with Danny's plan. I stand up and head over to my dresser grabbing a black one piece and an old gray long sleeve shirt. Once on I realize that the shirt is a few sizes too big and went almost mid-thigh and four inches past my fingertips. Satisfied with my appearance I made my way towards the bathroom. Once there I took one last big breath, listening to the running water inside of the door, and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>I was gonna continue the chapter, but I really didn't like the ending. Like I was totally fine with the beginning and the spit take, cause I thought that was hilarious! But then after that it was "BLAH!" and all so yeah. And I know I've deprived you so here's a preview of chapter 6!<strong>

**~ Bobbi**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 (preview)<p>

I sat in the bath tub while Danny nitpicked at my meat infested hair. My arms where wrapped around my legs while I rested my chin on top of my legs. Danny had been slightly confused at why I was wearing a shirt over the bathing suit, but I just used the 'self-conscious' card and that seemed to just make him laugh and go along with my insanity. I kept my eyes trained on my toes though and away from Danny, all the while trying to keep a blush from entering my face at the thought of the shirtless Danny who was right next to me. Just as I was getting really concentrated on my toes, freezing, cold water was dumped right onto my head.

My eyes widened. "Danny!" I yelled at I sung by head towards him. His eyes shined as he tried to not laugh at my pout. "What was that for!?"

"You don't meat grease in your hair do you?" He then turned the water of the bath tub on and twisted it so that the water would eventually become warm; but that wasn't the case at the time. The freezing cold water started creeping towards me, slowly. I attempted to get out of the bath tub, but Danny held me in. "Where do you think you're going?" he laughed at my escape attempt.

"The water's freezing! Plus I can wash my own hair," I said as I continued to struggle against his bare, muscular arms.

"I don't think you want to though. There are still little pieces of meat in your hair, but if you want to go searching for them, and even _touch _them then by all means go ahead." He let go of me as my eyes widened and started turning away.

I reached for him, clutching his arm, "Wait! I…. I don't want to…. I don't want to touch…. To touch _it_. Please help." I looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze.

His arm started to go up and down as he laughed at my little charade. "Sure Sammy. I'll help you out."

Blushing furiously, I quickly sat down back into the bath tub in the now tolerable cold water. Before anything else happened I mumbled out, "You said the stuff about meat still being in my hair on purpose didn't you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>

**~Bobbi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's you a chapter before you slit my throat! **

**Thanks to X-Ray13 for editing this chapter and for becoming my new editor and the person who personaly yells at me to write! Great for you guys as she's yelling at me to start back on my other story also!**

**Don't own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

I sat in the bath tub while Danny nitpicked at my meat infested hair. My arms where wrapped around my legs while I rested my chin on top of my knees. Danny had been slightly confused at why I was wearing a shirt over the bathing suit, but I just used the 'self-conscious' card and that seemed to just make him laugh and go along with my insanity. I kept my eyes focused on my toes though and away from Danny, all the while trying to keep a blush from entering my face at the thought of the shirtless Danny who was right next to me. Just as I was getting really concentrated on my toes, freezing cold water was dumped right onto my head.

My eyes widened. "Danny!" I yelled as I swung my head towards him. His eyes shined as he tried to not laugh at my pout. "What was that for!?"

"You don't want meat grease in your hair do you?" He then turned the water of the bath tub on and twisted it so that the water would eventually become warm; but that wasn't the case at the time. The freezing cold water started slowly creeping towards me. I attempted to get out of the bath tub, but Danny held me in. "Where do you think you're going?" he laughed at my escape attempt.

"The water's freezing! Plus I can wash my own hair," I said as I continued to struggle against his bare muscular arms.

"I don't think you want to though. There are still little pieces of meat in your hair, but if you want to go searching for them, and even _touch _them then by all means go ahead." My eyes widened as he let go of me while starting to turn away.

I reached for him, clutching his arm, "Wait! I…. I don't want to…. I don't want to touch…. To touch _it_. Please help." I looked down, not wanting to meet his gaze.

His shoulders went up and down as he laughed at my little charade. "Sure Sammy. I'll help you out."

Blushing furiously, I quickly sat down back into the bath tub in the now more tolerable water. Before anything else happened I mumbled out, "You said the stuff about meat still being in my hair on purpose didn't you?"

He laughed has he poured another cup of water over my head, soaking me as the water droplets beaded in my hair. "Think whatever you want, but you still don't want to touch any meat yourself." He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and started to squeeze the bubbly soap onto my head. His bare arm brushed against mine as he went to put the bottle back on the side of the tub. I was then aware of his shirtless torso and the battle to keep down the blush started again.

My wet shirt was clinging to my arms and torso as Danny kept throwing water over my head to get the suds out. Soon I was clean, by Danny's standards. When I stood up my grey shirt clung to my body, weighing me down more than when I was dry. I stood up in the tub, and started wringing my shirt of the water by twisting the fabric. Danny was drying his hands off with the green hand towel and then proceeded to put his Casper High T-shirt back on.

"Well, that was fun," Danny smiled at me as I continued to wring out my shirt and hair while I rolled my eyes. _Fun? I must have a very different definition. _

"Oh yeah, I totally couldn't think of anything I would rather do than get meat out my hair."

"I knew you felt that way." He just laughed at my sarcastic attitude. He then threw a towel at me so I could finish drying off myself. "What's that?" Danny pointed towards an average sized cut at the top of my knee that was bright red, even though it had been a week since I had gotten the injury.

"A cut," I said as I continued to dry off, rubbing the towel on my head vigorously.

"Right, a cut. And how did you get that cut?" he continued to look at the flesh wound, which really didn't seem like a normal cut, as the wound was clean and long, as if made by a blade.

"Shaving accident," I deadpanned. Which was for once, the truth; one slip of the wrist while shaving can really have bad consequences.

"Oh, um… right," Danny trailed off. _Well he asked! _I though angrily to myself. "Aren't you gonna take that shirt off and change into something dry."

_If I take the shirt off then you'll see much worse than a shaving accident. _"Um, no. You know, self-conscious and all."

Danny looked at me with one of his eyebrows raised, "What do you have to be self-conscious about?" He laughed at my ridiculousness and started walking towards me.

I made the same look that Danny had just given me, "What are you doing? I was still in the tub so there really was no place for me to escape from the oncoming Danny.

"I'm helping you overcome your self-consciousness!" he continued towards me and I knew there was nothing I could do, _except…_

"Sexual harassment! Molester!" and my personal favorite, "Rape!" I screamed as I threw the towel at him. While he fought the towel, I leapt out of the tub and sprinted out of the room.

"Jeez, Sam. What is your deal?" he yelled as he started to chase after me. By then I had made it to my room and started to close the door only for it to be blocked by Danny's body. "Ah ah ah. Now Sammy, we can't let you keep this self-conscious act you're putting on." He smirked and I countered with a glare.

_Tsk, I should have known that he knew that it was all an act._

With a glare, I jumped away from the door, allowing Danny to stumble in as I ran to my bed and got on the other side of it, making my purple bed a barrier between the boy and me. He smirked and then started to casually walk to where I was. When he got too close I jumped up onto the bed and ran across the room and out of my door. "Sam!" Danny yelled after me. I then heard the sound of him running after me, his feet making soft, little taps against the floor. "Stop running!"

"Never!" I laughed as quickly ran down the stairs. I made a turn and started towards the basement, the rooms down there were never touched my by father and were still in great condition. I heard Danny getting closer to me with every second so I booked it down the short stairwell to the basement. I immediately ran to the movie theater and turned around to face Danny who stopped a few yards away from me.

"Well, are you done running?" I nodded as he smiled at me. "Now, Sammy –"

"It's Sam, Danny." I rolled my eyes at his persistence in calling me the nickname.

"Not for me. Now Sammy, about this so called self-consciousness you're faking, what are your reasons?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What reasons do you need? Self-conscious is a reason all on its own."

"But not for you, you've never been self-conscious. So why are you pulling that card on me?" His playful smile turned into a knowing frown.

"N-no reason." _You've got to be kidding me. I freaking stuttered! What the hell was that Sam!? But what if he knows…_

"You're right." I gave him a look. What does he mean? "You're right, there is no reason for you to be self-conscious, you're beautiful, and you've always been beautiful. Samantha Manson I need you to tell me what is going on in order for me to help you. Please don't leave me in the dark" He reached out to hold my hand, grasping it and looking up at me with sincerity and sadness lingering in his eyes.

My eyes met with his for a fraction of a second as I then quickly looked towards the ground away from his concerned gaze. Minutes passed and the only sound heard was my heavy breathing. Still looking away from Danny I used the hand that was free from his grasp and pulled up my still damp sleeve of the arm Danny held. As he saw the bruises and scars he tensed, slightly clutching my hand tighter.

He whispered one word, "Who?"

I started trembling as I started to think about what I was going to admit to Danny. Taking one shaky breath I responded back, "Who else… Father." I turned my eyes back to his, tears starting to pool in my eyes.

His eyes widened, mouth tightening into a line. He quickly pulled me into his embrace as the tears started to fall from my face. "_Bastard_," I heard him growl through clenched teeth. I clutched to his shirt as I silently cried, his hold tightening on to me. "He's dead," and with one big swoop he picked me up, turned ghost and we flew out of my house to god knows where. Yet I trust him, and as long as I'm with him, I'm safe now, so I don't even fucking care.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you guys go! Chapter 6 done and complete! Everyone go to X-Ray13 and praise her for her hard work at making me write and editing this chapter! I'll get back to you guys soon!<strong>

**Review!**

**~Bobbi**


End file.
